


Love In The Middle Of A Firefight

by brynnieboosmixtape



Series: Tyrus Short Stories [5]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Amber - Veronica, Andi - Archie, Buffy - Cheryl, Cyrus - Betty, Cyrus and Andi were ‘dating’ yes I hate myself but I felt this was the best for it, Eventual tyrus, F/F, F/M, Gus - Moose, Jonah - Kevin aka best Riverdale boi, M/M, Riverdale AU, im sorry in advance, no one asked for it but I wanted one so I wrote one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnieboosmixtape/pseuds/brynnieboosmixtape
Summary: Cyrus Goodman, the boy nextdoor.Andi Mack, the girl next door. Cyrus developed a crush for his long time best friend Andi Mack. And it couldn’t be a worse time because they had always been a prefect trio with their third half TJ Kippen, the boy with the gang-leader father and a grey crown beanie with pins Cyrus had gathered throughout their lives. Maybe one day Cyrus’ crush will dissapear or maybe even... change.





	Love In The Middle Of A Firefight

**Author's Note:**

> One day I was lying on my couch, watching Riverdale as one does, and was like “Bughead x Tyrus would be great” So I went to the inter webs and to my disappointment there were no fan fictions of the sort. So I created one and honestly the character choices probably were not the greatest on my part but between all of the drama and somewhat differences between the characters these are the ones I ended up using. I don’t know if I will continue this but if you want to see where it leads let me know in the comments or on my Tumblr: spidremena I’m the one with a James Charles header the Thanos with a gauntlet of Chris heads as my profile picture. I’m so sorry if this terrible but also if you want to send requests my Tumblr is up above. I’m sorry my notes are always a literal paragraph but I’m done so enjoy this absolute crap!!

Andi walked in the fog up to Cyrus’ house, lost, her dress a mess of black and white with red lipstick stains from her closet escapad with Amber after Buffy had so rudely demanded they play Seven Minutes In Heaven. A regrettable decision to even follow Buffy back to her huge mansion of a home in the first place. 

She stared at the creamy white colored house with its perfectly centered front window and neatly taken care of potted plants outside of every window. The door slowly started open and she watched as the red got brighter and then darker as it opened and closed with Cyrus and he emerged with a black suit and a hoodie resting on his shoulders effortlessly. 

She began her walk up the front steps, arms hanging at her sides as she stared at her best friend. 

Cyrus walked toward her and she saw the redness around his eyes and lips, the puffiness in his face and his hair sitting effortlessly by itself. 

His footsteps were like walls closing in on her with every other step he took. 

“I’m not gonna ask what you did with Amber...at Buffy’s.”

Andi looked lost into Cyrus’ eyes. 

“But I’m asking you now, right now, if you love me Andi?” Cyrus shrugged, his eyes were even glassyier than when he first stepped out of his warm house. “Or even like me?”

“Of course I love you, Cyrus.” Andi stepped up the last few steps to her friend, standing ten feet away from him, “But I can’t give you the answer you want.” Her body language clearly stated that she was regretting everything she was saying in this moment, everything she’d done in the last few hours. 

“You are so perfect,” she continued to say, Cyrus sighed and turned his head away from Andi, sniffling, “I’ve never been good enough for you. I’ll never be good enough for you.”

The two stared at eachother for a few seconds as Cyrus’ face contorted into a sad/worried expression. He nodded and turned away from Andi, walking back into his house as Andi clenched her jaw and watched Cyrus’ sad posture as he placed his hand on the door handle and pressed the little lever to open the door, leaving Andi in complete silence except for the nighttime crickets and rustle of the oak trees in the wind. 

 

Three days after the weekend Andi had told him she was no longer interested and Cyrus was still thinking about the rejection she had dropped on him so harshly. 

He was currently hanging out with the never-knowing, predictably Andi’s later love interest, Amber herself. Cyrus wanted to get on her good side anyway, she seemed decently nice, more so than the rich-bitch family she’d come from in New York. With her fancy hotel suite as her now long time home at the Shady Side’s own Four Seasons, the San Diego’s own New York except a bit less fancy and less crowded. No one wanted to come to Shady Side these days or ever really. 

He was also still trying to act like the past weekend had never happened between Andi and Amber, no Cyrus didn’t care one bit, he’d find another girl to date, to kiss, and bring flowers to, and watch nature documentaries with. He’d be fine. 

Of course he’d be fine, he’s Cyrus Goodman and the Goodman’s always come out fine. 

Cyrus honestly was trying to make friends with Amber so he and Andi could go back to being the besties they were since they were young. It was always just him, Andi, and TJ, with his stupid crown beanie and his gang-leader father and all. Neither of the perfectly groomed kids seemed to care that their gang-friend was born into the life he was. They cared for him, they wanted to help him they’d loved him even though he may not have loved them at times. 

Right now, Cyrus, Amber, and, Jonah we’re walking to a lunch table we’re Andi sat, her guitar on her leg and laptop on the table in front of her. 

“So,” Amber asked, carrying her Magnolia cupcakes she’d gotten as an ‘I’m sorry!’ present for Cyrus and a cup of so-much-creamer-it’s-not-even-coffee coffee. “What did Gus want?”

“Oh my God, I don’t even think he knows, I mean I am devastatingly handsome in that classic pre-accident Montgomery Cliff kind of way and sexuality is fluid but can someone named Gus actually be that fluid?” Jonah asked, this made both Cyrus and Amber giggle, Cyrus’, however, was an uncomfortable giggle. 

“Well, I ship it.” Amber smiled, watching the ground pass under her Louis Vuitton heels. 

“Well of course you would, you’re a big city girl with loose morals…” silence followed that comment as Cyrus and Amber looked down to the ground. That was a regrettable comment, huh, Jonah?  
“I just mean that Gus has an official girlfriend, Libby. Anyway, it’s terrible to say but part of me wishes he would just stay in the darn closet.” 

The group finally stops in front of their Andi, writing on a notepad with yellow lined paper, a number two pencil squished between her index finger and thumb, her dark brown eyebrows lifting up to meet her friends. 

Cyrus stares down at his tray on his hip as they stop and Jonah says,

“Obviously I didn’t mean literal closet.” As Amber places her not-actually-coffee on the cage-like table and sitting zig zag from Andi. 

“Andi, any new material you wanna try out on a very forgiving,” Amber looks up to Cyrus and and Jonah, and back to Andi, “audience.”

Andi sighs, shaking her head. 

“Please.” Amber asks. 

“Would you?” Cyrus asked. “I’d love to hear it.” He places his tray down and sits across from Andi, smiling that pressed lipped smile in her direction. 

Andi sighs, pulling at the sleeve of her jean jacket and looking hesitantly at her friends “I’m still working on the lyrics.”

She sighs again and breathes out an “Okay.”

They hear a jumble of cords as she places her fingers in trial and error fashion on the right and wrong strings, she mumbles words incoherently and gazesq up at her friends. She’s never this nervous. 

I don’t want to be a hero  
Don’t want to be a billionaire  
I know it may be crazy  
But I wouldn’t even care

Cyrus zones off, staring at his friend in moral peril, of course he’s still in love with this girl-next door. That’s what he is, the male version however. 

Cause the only thing that matters  
The only thing that’s true  
The only thing I’d wish for  
Is being around you

Suddenly the flashbacks of the night of the dance come back to Cyrus, he sighs and tries to ignore it. All he can hear now is muffled guitar playing. 

He bites his lips and fiddles with his hands when Andi looks up and stops, her finger hanging on the last string as the other two clap their hands. 

“Cyrus…” he’s looking at his lap again, “You okay?”

His head comes back up and his eyes are red, teary even.   
“I’m supposed to say yes,” he looks at Andi “that’s what the nice girl always says,” his voice breaks into a breathy crying manner.   
“No I’m not, I-I-I,” he gets up, fiddling again, “but no I’m not, I want to be, I thought I could be but it’s to much to fast, Andi.” He begins his walk away. 

“Cyrus wait,” Andi puts her guitar on the bench next to her and gets up, walking around the table, grabbing her jacket, sliding it on her body, and grabbing the guitar once again. 

Cyrus walks faster and faster and Andi walks behind him, “Cyrus come on, listen to me-“

“No.” His voice sounds weird “No, when I think, Andi, of where I feel safest and most myself I think of us in a booth at the Spoon.”

“Me too-“ Andi says. 

“But it’s not true anymore. I thought I could pretend this weekend didn’t happen but ‘I can’t give you the answer you want.’ That’s what you said to me and that’s how I feel right now, I’m sorry.” With that Cyrus is turning away and walking from Andi. 

“Cyrus!” Andi calls out. 

“Miss. Mack.” Dr. Metcalf calls from behind her, “If we could have a word in private.” Andi looks back at her best friend, walking vastly away from him and the rest of their friends. 

She messed up.


End file.
